Shades of Grey
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Early in the morning, Emma and Neal discuss Neal's hair.


Emma stared lovingly down at the man sleeping beside her. She had awoken just fifteen minutes ago in his arms and just continued to watch him sleep.

They had had the night alone, it being Regina's turn to take Henry for the weekend and yes, Emma still shared the apartment with her parents but Neal had taken her back to his newly rented apartment where they would be undisturbed.

Of course it hadn't been the first time they made love since they were reunited, in fact as soon as Emma had her hands on him, and knew they were all safe again, she didn't want to stop.

And despite the fact that it had been years and no matter how many times they've done it before, Neal still knew her inside and out. He knew all the right places to touch, to kiss and she knew him just as well...never leaving an unfulfilled night (or day or whenever their desire for each other took over).

Emma had been with plenty of other men in the eleven years they were apart but none of them could ever compare to Neal. She supposed it had something to do with the fact that he knew her and no one else ever did as she never let them get close enough to try, but she knew it had to be because she loved him and he loved her.

Everybody is always saying that sex is just sex but sex with Neal was never just sex. She had experienced 'just sex' with all those other men but with Neal it had always been making love. He knew how to pleasure her and they certainly could be wild if they wanted to be...but he was always gentle.

The way his hands danced across her skin, the way he held her, it was like she was a work of art that he didn't dare damage, letting her know how much he truly cared for her.

And that was the most sensual part for her because she hadn't felt that in a long time, not since him eleven years prior, and she never could get enough.

She started to feel him move beside her and she knew him well enough to know that he was waking up.

She had missed this; waking up in his arms was something she had done every day while they were together but she never truly got to enjoy it because sooner than later they'd have to move their car and it'd be extremely cramped sleeping together in the backseat of the bug, or sneak out of the motel before management or the cleaning staff found them. But now she was able to wake up in his arms with no place to be in a decently sized and comfortable bed.

She waited a few more seconds and then his eyes slowly began to flutter open. He blinked against the morning light filtering in through the window. Once he had woken up more he turned his head toward her and meeting her gaze, a lazy smile pulled across his lips. "Hey." He murmured sleepily.

"Hey." She greeted back with a smile, her fingers moving to his face to caress his cheek softly.

His smile grew as he leaned into her touch and he leaves a feather light kiss against the back of her hand.

"Did you have a good night?" He asked his smile pulling into a smirk.

Emma hummed with a smirk. "You never disappoint."

Neal chuckled and turned on his side to face her. "Damn right."

She smiled and her fingers trailed up his the side of his face and into his hair and he hummed in contentment as she combed her fingers through his hair.

When she tackled him to the ground in Manhattan, after getting over her shock, and anger at seeing him again, she noticed there was something different about him. He was older, just as she was, but there was something more.

She didn't really give it much thought over the last several months as her mind was elsewhere but she began to notice it again and finally she decided to ask him about it.

"So when did this happen?" She asked.

"Hm?" He questioned, his eyes starting to close in relaxation.

"The patches of grey in your hair." She said, running her fingers over the said patches.

Neal sighed heavily, opening his eyes to look at her. "Only a few years after Portland."

"Really?" Emma's brow shot up.

"Yeah...stress and I don't know...I _am _old. Granted, I was stuck as a fourteen year old for most of that time but..." He shrugged with another sigh. "I guess it just caught up to me. I'm lucky I haven't lost all of it."

She pressed her lips together, continuing to run her fingers though his hair. "Well good hair does run in your family."

His brow furrowed and she laughed quietly. "Your father has a really good head of hair for a man his age."

Neal groaned, turning his head into her shoulder and he gave a muffled reply, "He probably uses some magic hair shit."

Emma snorted and moved her hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer and dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

"Can we _please_ not talk about my father while we're half naked in bed?"

"Yeah, sorry." Emma chuckled and then a grin spread across her face.

"Thank you." He muttered and then before he knew it he was being shoved onto his back and Emma straddled his lap, staring down at him with a grin.

His brow rose for a second and then his lips curled in a grin equal to her own.

"Well I like it...your hair. It makes you look distinguished...and mature..."

She slid her hands up his bare chest and felt his muscles quivering underneath her touch and his eyes followed her every move. Her hands settled on his shoulders, her fingertips digging into his skin as she leaned forward, pressing their chests together and whispered against his ear. "...sexy."

She pulled back up with a grin, their faces only inches apart, her eyes flashing in mischief and arousal.

A low groan sounded from the back of his throat and his arms wound around her waist and soon he was flipping them over, pushing her into the mattress and bringing their lips together in a feverish kiss.

Emma smiled against his mouth and once again slid her hands into his hair, her fingers gripping at those flecks of grey and pulled him even closer.

And once again they fell into a round of love making that would keep them satisfied until the next time.


End file.
